mistakes
by kairi1212
Summary: Sora and Emma me  have finaly agreed to have sex but Emma relizes that, that isent what ahe wants out of this relationship. could they end up split up or stronger than ever. please rate good its my first but there will be better ones promise rated T


Don't blame of this is shit, it is my first but part two will come out soon and I making a much better one with all the kingdom hearts characters in it so ENJOY!xxxx

It was the most exhilarating night of my life, well all I had to do was wait until Sora came over I was so excited I couldn't keep still. No one knew about the night me and Sora were goanna have. I told my mother and father that I was sleeping over a friend. Well technically I was a boy friend's house I laughed. I prayed mum hadn't heard it I looked at her ironing while watching television "whew she hadn't" I thought.

I looked out the window he said he would be here at six' I looked at my watch there was still ten minute till six. I couldn't wait.

"So which friend is it" my mum asked.

Oh crap I hadn't thought of which friend it should be yet "Umm….Kairi" I quickly replied.

"Ok" mum said picking the iron up again and concentrating her entire self to the TV. I sighed and continued to wait for Sora.

Ten minutes later a horn beeped a rush of nervousness and excitement ran through my body and up my spine. I think I was on the couch for two minutes before I realized what had happened I lept from the couch kissed mum called out goodbye to dad and ran down my driveway and opened the door to the car waiting at the bottom.

In the car was Sora he was smiling I leaned over to him and pashed him on the lips. I sat in my seat and pulled the seatbelt over me.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked "Do you have the pills?"

I reached into my handbag and pulled out a small tube with five small tablets in it.

"Do you have the condom?" I asked

"No but I'm goanna buy one now he said starting up the car.

There was an awkward silence all the way there. I guess the suspense of having sex for the first time was kind of weird not to mention awkward. I could tell Sora was trying to think of something to say to break the silence. I giggled. I saw in the corner of my eye he looked at me with a worried expression on his face. I turned and looked at him and smiled I put my hand on his leg. His expressions turned from scared to a sexy eye he turned and looked back at the road.

He pulled up at the chemist we both hoped out of the car. We grabbed hands and walked inside the chemist. The lady at the counter had a sparkling smile we walked to the counter and she said "Welcome to chemist warehouse how may I help you"

"Umm…my I please have a 'cough'" the lady looked at him strangely

"Cough medicine?"  
>"No I mean 'cough, cough'" he pointed down but still she looked confused<p>

"He wants a condom" I said stepping forward the confused expression she smiled a funny smile and disappeared behind a door.

"You didn't have to announce it to her" Sora said embarrassed

"Well we wouldn't have got anywhere if you kept coughing" he blushed then pulled me closed and tonged me vigorously. We heard a cough from behind us. The lady was back and looked a little disturbed and upset she held six or so packets with a condom in each. She spread the across the table each had a different number in the packet.

"The numbers on the packet is the size of the condom" she rolled her eyes she wasn't too happy no more "Here take this" it looked like a ruler but with more complicated numbers on it.

"In here please" the lady said pointing to a room. Sora looked at me, he looked a little scared but went in like the lady asked and she followed. I waited patiently. They came back out. Sora was completely blushing he was all red but the lady was smiling and liking her lips. An instant hatred feeling shot through me. I know what had happened she had measured Sora's pinis. I wanted to jump on the counter and strangle her but I risted. I toke Sora's hand and comforted him he smiled and an apologetic smile I smiled back.

"That will be 25$ please" Sora gave her the cash "Thank you and please come again" the last bit made infuated but luckily Sora pulled me away in time.

"I think she was fond of you" I grumbled

"Sorry…" he whispered

"Sora are you all right your quieter than usually"

"Yeah…it's just….well you see….i think….maybe"

"You don't want to have sex no more do you?"

"WHAT NO I DO REALY! I just think….."

"I'm listening"

"I don't want to get you in trouble…like pregnant"  
>I smiled I couldn't help it. I hugged him.<p>

"OH SORA I LOVE YOU!" I yelled, I could tell this scared him

I pulled away from him and said.

"Whatever happens, danger or whatnot we'll go through it together" he smiled and nodded he pulled his head towards mine and whispered in my ear "Emma don't leave me no matter what don't leave me" she nodded

"Only if you don't" he laughed and put his hands on the wheel started the car and headed off to his place.

We arrived at his he sat me on the couch and went to his room. I toke my tablets while I waited. They didn't really taste like anything but it disgusted her. Sora finally came back out wearing shorts and a tee. He bent down to kiss me but she stopped him. "Let's eat first" he agreed and called pizza delivery.

We waited about 20 minutes before the pizza came and we both were really using our patient to hold back from starting. We watched TV while we ate but we didn't really watch we talked about everything (BTW we were drunk) where we would live, how many kids we would have. This is what I love about Sora the talking not the sex the being friends, sure sex and stuff is an add on but this is the part I love best about our relationship. We talked for hours completely forgetting about what we originally were going to do.

"Hey" I said Dunkley after a few hours "weren't we goanna have sex or somthin'?"

"Yeah how about now"

I rolled on top of him sticking my tongue in his mouth it started off slow but then it got harder. He slipped his hand up my shirt and into my bra he fillided around in there for a while then un-doing the clips to it and it falling off. I ripped off my shirt so my breast was placed on his chest I pulled his shirt over his head so I could feel his bare chest under my breasts. I undid his belt and his pants so all left on him was his undies, but those were next. After I put my hand in his underwear he ripped of my jeans I'm not quite sure if he undid them or actually ripped them off but really I didn't care. Then he pulled off my undies as well. (But by then his underwear was off as well) we both lay on top of each other naked thrashing around. We fell off the couch and on to the floor rolling around like to kittens fighting. Then something I didn't see coming I began to cry and cry and cry. He pulled his tongue out of my mouth.

"Emma, Emma what's the matter?"

I pulled off him I began to put my clothes back on.

"What are you doing" he asked "We were just getting started"

"I can't do this" I wept clotting up my things "I'm so sorry"

I headed for the door, I put my hand on the door handle without looking at naked, surprised Sora on the floor I said "don't call me I'll call you" and with that I left without another word…..

To be countinuded…..


End file.
